With the increased use of fiber optic technology in telecommunications, there is a need for apparatus which permit access to cross-connect functions and interconnect functions, while protecting the components in the field. For example, it is desirable to have access to fiber optic cables in outdoor locations such as contained within an enclosure adjacent to buildings which are linked at the enclosure to a feeder line.
In order to protect fiber optic connections from the environment and from damage due to impact or vandalism, such equipment is housed in enclosures which may be securably locked from unauthorized access. An example enclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,776. The enclosure has a circular base, and a cylindrical shape. Enclosures with a more square shape are also known. Reltec (Reliable Electric) of Cleveland, Ohio sells a generally square enclosure, or pedestal, typically made of green colored metal, identified as CAD 12. The Reltec CAD12 enclosure is generally about 12 inches by 12 inches at the base and about three to four feet high.
Providing cross-connect and/or interconnect functions within the enclosure is desired. Ease of assembly of the system and ease of access for later maintenance of the system are also desired. There is a need for further apparatus and methods for enclosing and managing outside plant equipment with cross-connect and interconnect functions. There is also a need for enclosing and managing fiber optic splice locations and optical couplers.